Homecoming
by A terrible Beauty
Summary: From that point on I knew things would never be the same,I would always have her blood on my hands.This night would always be a part of me.I could have been the one to save her,but I failed. a johnny sister oneshot night of the rumble! better inside! R


A/N: 'Kay I came up with this one in the shower. Weird I know but my mind had been working in weird ways lately, so I might as well go with the flow. I also know that Johnny having a sister has been done already, but I don't care this is an original idea coming from my original brain, so don't tell me that it isn't original! Okay, sorry for the rant didn't mean to go off on my poor readers. It takes place right after the rumble, and I mean directly after. This will not be continued it was meant to be a one-shot.

Homecoming

I woke up on the Curtis' couch my head lying on Sodapop's lap.

"You okay Scooter?" He said sitting up straighter and looking at my cut up face with a worried expression.

Yes, you're not seeing things he did say Scooter. But that's only a nickname, my real name is Hayden, Hayden Ray Cade I'm Johnnycake's younger sister. I'm fourteen and a half same as Ponyboy, and for being a girl and the youngest one of the gang I'm one of the toughest kids in town. Or at least that's what they all tell me. It may have to do with growing up in such a broken home, with Pop beating on me and Johnny all the time. I needed to "get tough" so nothing could touch me according to Dally. Dallas Winston always had good advice, it was just up to you weather you used it or not.

I laughed a little but it was painful "This is nothing compared to being whacked with a two by four. I just need to stretch my legs a little." I said trying to get up but failing miserably and falling back onto the couch.

"Nice try kid." Two-Bit said laughing looking away from the TV which was as always playing Mickey Mouse.

I dropped my head back and looked at the ceiling thinking about Pony and Dally. I didn't remember much about the rumble, 'cause I got knocked out halfway through.

"Where'd they go anyway?" I said never taking my gaze off of the ceiling.

Everyone froze and looked at me. The only thing audible in the room was my breathing and a Hostess Twinkie commercial coming from the TV.

After what felt like twenty minutes of silence Two-Bit piped up but his words came out slowly "Oh, Dally and Pony. They went to go visit Johnny."

The gang cringed waiting for me to start screaming, I was known for my temper but all I said was "They didn't take me." I didn't mean for it to come out like a question but that's what happened.

"Well, you're pretty banged up so we took you home instead." Soda said putting his arm around my shoulder affectionately but I pushed it away.

"I have a right to see my brother! Glory, do you guys ever think?! Dally even said he wasn't doing too good when he left. What if…what if-" I choked on my words and sighed heavily crossing my arms in front of my chest. I didn't have to finish my sentence we all knew what I was going to say.

"Sorry Ray, I was just trying to help." He said, I couldn't stand to look at Soda's face he looked so hurt by my words, I immediately regretted saying anything. '_God damn it. Me and my big trap_' I thought to myself.

Just then Ponyboy walked in the house, screen door slamming behind him. We all knew something was wrong, it didn't take much to figure it out, we just had to look at his face. His eyes were full of sorrow and he looked sick.

"Pony-" Darry said soothingly.

"It's Johnny, he's……he's gone. And Dally, he left me at the hospital. He's a walking time bomb! We gotta help him." Pony started crying.

I couldn't believe it, my only brother, my best friend was dead. I shook my head refusing to believe it, but Pony wouldn't be crying over nothing. Before I knew it tears were streaking down my cheeks. No one in the gang but Johnny and Ponyboy has seen me cry, I wasn't itching to change that fact today. I decided to beat it out of there before things got too noticeable.

I heard Soda call after me and the phone start ringing but I didn't turn around. I felt light headed thinking about what just happened. Before I knew it I was running as fast as I could, coal colored hair flowing behind me, my dark eyes shone with tears while I passed every street light. I had no idea were my feet were taking me until I arrived at my front door.

I was shaking; the pain in my body that was not just physical but mentally was unbearable like knives cutting the skin. I had to control myself before going in, if I showed any sign on weakness I would get it, Ma and Pop would make sure of that.

I took a deep breath before opening the screen door. I strode confidently through the living room unnoticed, and snuck into my parent's room.

"I know he keeps it here somewhere." I said to myself looking through my Pop's dresser draw.

I finally found what I was looking for, a box with something heavy in it. I took out the contents and held it in my hand it felt like I was holding the weight of the world. I covered it with a black cloth and shoved it in my sweatshirt pocket.

The box slipped out of my hands some things clattering to the floor. "What the hell was that!?" I cringed not because of the yelling, I was used to that. But because my exit wouldn't be as easy as I planned.

I hurried to my room and found a pen and a piece of paper. I sat down and started to write, but when I heard a beer bottle clash with a hard surface breaking in the process, I began to scribble the words furiously quicker, less neatly. Once I finished I called up the Curtis house.

I silently thanked God that Soda answered "Hello."

"Soda it's me, can you and the gang meet me in the park in like 15 minutes?" I said hurriedly as I peered out my doorway to see where Ma and Pop were. Ma was in the kitchen shouting at Pop, her shrill voice breaking the quietness.

"Umm…I don't know. We have to meet Dally in the lot."

"It's kinda important. Soda can you just do it for me, please." I pleaded with him.

"Okay. The park, 15 minutes." He said hanging up.

I walked through the living room and got to the door, I thought I was safe until I heard his voice.

"What're you doing here?" It was eerily calm, a little to calm for comfort.

I wheeled around ready to fight if I had to, this would be the last time I would be beaten ever again.

I held my head up high he wouldn't see me cry not now, not ever. "Johnny's dead." I said simply, deciding to get it out of the way.

"Good he was a burden anyway!" Ma scoffed.

My dark eyes narrowed at her. "Your only son just died and you're _happy_?"

I shook my head "Never mind I didn't expect you to care about it, you're a drunk all you care about is your booze!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"The same goes for you." I swung around and looked Pop in the eye for the first time. "All _you_ ever used him for was a punching bag. You son of a bitch, I can't stand either of you! Go to hell." I yelled clenching my fists.

I shoved the door open, running onto the front lawn and Pop followed me out.

"Where the hell do you think you're going you dirty-" He yelled after me calling me every cuss word in the book.

"I'm going home." I answered. I said it softly but loud enough to be heard I turned on my heel and started walking away.

When I got to the park it was already midnight. The darkness was pierced by only the light of a single lamp post. The gang wasn't here yet, but it didn't matter, it was better this way.

I took the object out of my pocket and put the black cloth on the ground, along with the note I had written, and my cigarettes.

As I put the gun up to my head my decision never wavered. What once felt like the weight of the world was now as light as feather, along with all my problems.

The cold steel against my temple, and the scent of oil blending with the cool winter air was intoxicating. I would be with Johnny, and Mr. and Mrs. Curtis again. Everything would be right, no more beatings, no more rumbles, and no more judgment.

As I pulled the trigger my last breath came out in a gasp. I was gone before I could hear Soda call out from behind me.

xxXXxxXXxx

! **Soda's POV **!

We ran out of the house to the lot, Dally had gotten into some trouble with the fuzz so we had to hide him. I knew we were close when we saw the bright lights illuminating the dark night sky and the sirens blaring a warning.

Pony and I were the first of the gang to get there. Cops were everywhere shouting so many different things at Dally it made my head spin.

"Get on the ground!"

"Stop running and no one will get hurt!"

"Put you hands up!"

Dallas pulled a heater out from his jacket pocket and took dead aim at one of the cops.

"Drop the gun!"

'What the hell is he doing?' I thought angrily.

I heard Pony whimper from beside me, "It's a bluff!" He yelled suddenly. "Don't shoot!!!" he sounded so helpless, as shots rang out through the entire lot. Dally collapsed under the street light looking at us, asking for Pony.

I heard him say something about doing it for Johnny, before going still.

Pony was shaking and screaming "It was a bluff, how could you. How could you do this!?"

I couldn't take seeing one of my best friends lying on the ground lifeless reaching out towards me. I ran away and from a distance I heard Two-Bit yell "Glory look at the kid!"

I had to meet Scooter in the park, _its important_ her voice rang in his ears, she sounded so desperate for him to come. A sudden realization flooded over him and he ran faster. There was no way he would loose another person he loved tonight.

I reached the park in time to see her standing under the street light placing some things on the ground and putting the gun to her head.

'Say something!' I thought to myself, but suddenly my voice just wouldn't work.

"Ray!" I called out, but it was too late. The deafening sound of a single gun shot rang through the empty park, the echo was haunting me.

The second friend I had to see go down under the street lights in one night. I rushed over to her side, taking her head in my hands. Blood was everywhere, but I was only focused on trying to help her. I needed her to live, Dally was gone, and Johnny was gone. Three people was just too much for someone to handle.

I checked for a pulse but there was nothing. She accomplished what she came to do, and there was nothing I could do about it. I looked to my side to see a note; I picked it up and began to read:

_Hey Guys,_

_I know you'll be mad with what happened, but I had to go through with it. It's so hard for me to be writing this in the past tense. But you have to understand, Johnny, my best friend, my brother is dead. Do you have any idea how bad it would be at home? I wouldn't be able to live with it. Its better this way, trust me. Soda, if you're reading this, please don't be angry with what I said to you before. I was upset and I hope you understand. I'll be with Johnny and all the others think of it that way, its not as bad. Well I guess this is my final goodbye. _

_I did it for Johnny,_

_Hayden Ray Cade_

For me reality takes a while to sink in, if ever at all, but for the first time in my life I cried. This was just too much for me to handle, I'm always the one called on for support or understanding but this time there was no way I would be able to help anybody.

The gang finally arrived to see me clutching the note in my hand, sitting on the ground bent over Hayden's body, her blood on my shirt and on my hands. From that point on I knew things would never be the same, I would always have her blood on my hands. This night would always be a part of me. I could have been the one to save her, but I failed.

A/N: I re- posted this because the first time I didn't get a lot of reviews, so I re-wrote it to be more in Soda's POV and a little more descriptive. I hope you liked it I believed it to be really sad once again. **Well please review!!!!!!!** I love loyals!


End file.
